


Three in One Bath

by Flashbolt23785



Series: Flash and Green Lantern : Spare Time [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Showers, Soap, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashbolt23785/pseuds/Flashbolt23785
Summary: Nothing could easily relax in the shower room unless someone tries to join the part and you will continue lose the heat.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: Flash and Green Lantern : Spare Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597795
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Three in One Bath

It’s a lot to take in. Four showerheads and granite walls, the height of luxury, but the tiled floor is as slick as any other shower, no matter how fancy it may or may not be. That makes it more challenging to get good footing , to get away in a hurry, and the water coming from so many directions is disorientating. There are scents, too, a distracting mixture of mango body wash and vanilla shampoo and water running over bodies. But the suds on Hal’s skin make him slippery, and that would make it harder for an enemy to keep a hold on him.

  
Hal closes his eyes, breathes out carefully. Slowly and purposefully pushes himself away from that headspace, and concentrates on being in the moment.

  
Because the moment is a-whole-nother version of ‘a lot to take in’. There’s the curve of Barry ’s throat, his head thrown back, his lips parted. Hal watches a droplet of water roll along Barry ’s lower lip before his tongue darts out to lick it away. And then there’s Bruce ’s hand loosely gripping the back of Barry ’s neck; Hal ’s gaze follows the impressively muscled lines of his arm to the expanse of Bruce’s shoulders, water cascading over the scar skin.

Yeah, there’s a lot to take in.  
Hal steps into Barry ’s space, chases trails of water across his jaw. Bruce presses himself against Hal ’s back, reaching around him so he can keep his grip on Barry, and Hal should hate being boxed in, but he doesn’t. Shit, he should hate being anywhere near Batman just on principle, because the man’s huge, strong without his power and, even with all the will in his mind, Hal ’s still not sure what it would take to actually put Batman down in a fight.

Fighting Bruce isn’t a bright idea since he is smart and be prepared. That kind of opponent should make Hal stay far away. But he can hear the soft sound Bruce makes when he slides against Hal ’s skin, can feel the stretch of his warm smile when he buries his face against the side of his neck, and the worry fades, as quiet as Hal can ever make it.

He’s not scare of Batman more than he is to the Flash .

Hal hears the snap of a bottle cap, glances down to see Barry holding the shampoo. “Wash my hair for me? ” he asks Barry with a smirk , sharing water and soap, hands exploring each other. Barry uses his speed to take a quick shower but with the water flow slowly. He decides to take a deep relaxtion under the cool refreshment. Hal wishes Barry shouldn’t bath pretty fast because it doesn’t sound like he cleans himself for real with the water atmosphere moving slow.

Barry ’s smile is sweet and distant, like he’s enjoy being the fastest man to help him . “Yeah, we’ll get you real clean, Hal.” he says, mischief in his eyes. Getting a nice handful of shampoo, and Hal settles his hands on Barry ’s hips and tilts his head forward.

The fingers that move through his hair are firm but slow, massaging his scalp in small circles, and Hal’s throaty groan bounces off the walls. He’s distantly aware of Bruce redhanded him trying to mess it around , but that seems ridiculously unimportant when Barry’s rubbing at that spot behind Hal’s ear that makes him want to melt. When Bruce’s arms wrap around him from behind and start soothing over Hal ’s chest, he realises there are bubbles on Batman ’s hands, the scent of grape body wash getting stronger. He grins, grinding his ass back playfully against Batman’s cock where it’s thick and hard, the head nudging low at the small of Hal ’s back.

He should hate being boxed in, but how could he ever hate at this moment ?

Barry’s fingers work shampoo into his hair, and Bruce’s palms glide over Hal’ s chest. They pet at him, the nail of one thumb catching against Hal ’s nipple, and he inhales sharply, arching up into the touch. Bruce’s hands work lower, lower, working sweet-smelling suds into the trail of dark hair that leads down beneath Hal ’s navel. He groans when Bruce’s wide hand grips loosely at the base of his cock.

Barry’s hand is at Hal ’s jaw, tilting his head back against Bruce’s thick shoulder. Hal keeps his eyes tightly shut, not wanting the sting of shampoo in his eyes to ruin the moment, and the position he’s in is vulnerable as hell, blind and sandwiched between them, and, fuck, he kind of loves it. Really loves it, especially when Barry’s hips roll forward, his cock even hotter than the water as it drags along Hal’s hip.

“Still want us to get you clean?” Barry teases, and Hal will never get tired of speedster being such a little shit, but all he can do is groan in response, rocking forward into Bruce’s fingers.

He squirms a little when Bruce responds by making his hold even more lax, reaching down further to soap up Hal ’s sac. He can feel the light tug across his pubic hair as Bruce works the body wash through it, and Hal can’t see with his eyes still shut, but he has a sneaking suspicion Barry and Bruce are having some serious whisper communicating over his shoulder. And the suspicion is confirmed when Barry’s hand vibrate gropes at Hal’s ass, fingers slipping down the trail of Hal ’s cleft.

Hal knows the exact second Barry ’s knuckles brush Bruce’s giant cock by the way his grip on his balls gets a little tighter.

His legs are starting to shake, and he can feel the water beating against his upturned face like rain. Bruce’s holding him upright with one arm around Hal’s waist, easily supporting his weight, the other stroking his cock so damn slow it makes him whine. Barry ’s thumb presses against the rim of Hal’s hole, pulls down on it where he’s still a little loose from Bruce fucking him earlier, and Hal squirms between them. It’s hard to tell with the spray splashing over his body if it’s water or Bruce’s come that’s wet beneath Barry’s finger, but Hal gasps either way.

They’re gonna make him come like this, that much is clear: the question is how long they’re going to draw it out for, how long they’re going to make him tremble and moan for them. A part of Hal wants them to damn well hurry it up, and another part of him wants them to keep going until he’s begging them, pleading to be allowed release.

“We have you,” Barry whispers in his ear, his voice a low rumble that Hal can feel against his back.

And, God, they do, they have him so completely, and Hal wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
